1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to fire safety devices. More particularly, it relates to an escape hatch built into a wall of a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problems associated with fires in occupied dwellings have caught the attention of many inventors over the years. Numerous fire safety devices have been invented and some of them have saved lives.
One of the inventions in widespread use today is commonly known as the panic bar; it enables people who are not thinking clearly to open a door by simply pressing against the bar. The device has great utility, but it is usually installed in public buildings only. Moreover, its operation requires that the operator be standing. A person running or walking toward the door may be overcome by fumes before reaching it. Private dwellings are almost never equipped with doors having panic bars. As a result, most homes have no special means for escaping therefrom in the event of a fire. If the route to the doors of the dwelling is blocked, and if the windows cannot be broken, escape opportunities simply do not exist.
There is a need, then, for a fire escape device that can be installed in private homes. Moreover, there is a need for a device that requires its user to be in a crawling position at the time the device is used; such a feature would require the occupants of the structure to assume the crawling position during the evacuation procedure, thereby decreasing their chances of being overcome by fumes.
The prior art, when considered as a whole in accordance with the requirements of law, neither teaches nor suggests to those of ordinary skill in the art how the need that has been perceived could be fulfilled.